


'Cause I'm dying to be your everything.

by mingog



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, mint chocolate is the best ice cream flavor you can't change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingog/pseuds/mingog
Summary: He found his two favorite things that day: his best friend and the best ice cream flavor in the world.





	'Cause I'm dying to be your everything.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is just a little something i came up with when i found out both minho and jisung like mint chocolate ice cream, and since it's my favorite flavor, i absolutely HAD to write this.  
> title's from i'll always be around by waterparks.

Every friday, for the past few months Minho’s mom had been taking him to the ice cream parlor that was only five minutes away from the studio where he took his dance lessons when they were walking home.

Minho had always been the type of kid who didn’t say no to things if he hadn’t tried them beforehand and because of that, he had decided he would taste every single flavor of ice cream the shop could offer until he could find a favorite one. Some of them were amazing and some of them were absolutely horrible in his opinion, but it was fun to have tried a new flavor every time he bought ice cream, so he wasn’t complaining at all.

That day he was so happy. His dance lesson had gone great when his instructor told him he was doing amazing and that he was one of the most talented kids she had ever met, it was finally summer break, he got awesome grades for the whole school year —which, to be fair, was not that difficult for an eight year old kid, but he was still the best student of his class, so he had the right to feel happy— and his mom had told him that, just for today, he could order two scoops of ice cream instead of only one like he usually did, which was awesome because he would finally be able to try the last flavor of the shop and decide on a favorite one for good.

There were very few things that could bother Minho, he was a really happy boy, but when the girl at the parlor told him there was no more mint chocolate ice cream left, he felt himself being washed in disappointment like he hadn’t before, he hadn’t felt so sad even when he messed up some math problems his teacher had left them for homework, and that was what he had classified as the worst day of his life.

“Are… are you sure there’s no ice cream left?”, he asked the girl behind the counter and she just shook her head.

“No, sorry”, she shrugged and looked at him like she was expecting him to just pick another flavor.

But he couldn’t pick another one. He needed to have a taste of every flavor before he could repeat any of them, the idea of not eating mint chocolate that day was absolutely devastating in his head and he wasn’t going to let it happen.

Before he could say anything else, a small boy approached him and extended his tiny hand at him with shy round eyes. Minho was confused, but when he looked down to see the boy’s hand, he saw the white cup he was holding. It was a half-eaten mint chocolate ice cream, a big grin spread on Minho’s face.

He couldn’t say anything before his mom chimed in.

“Absolutely not”, she grabbed Minho’s hand. “You’re not taking that boy’s ice cream, Minho. Just pick another flavor.”

The smaller boy frowned and there was so much determination in his eyes.

“But I want him to have it!”, he put the cup in Minho’s hand. “I already had too much and he wants mint choco, it’s the best flavor ever, so he should have it.”

Minho just stared at the other kid and at the cup of ice cream in his hand. He would have never let another kid have his ice cream, that was so weird. He stared at his mom with shiny eyes. He really wanted that ice cream.

Instead, his mom smiled at the kid.

“Where is your mom, honey?, the boy looked around the parlor until he spotted a woman sitting on one of the tables with her own vanilla cone in hand and pointed at her.

Minho’s mom walked towards the table and Minho and the boy followed her quietly, the ice cream untouched.

They listened to their moms talk about the ice cream topic. The kid —his name was Jisung, Minho learned— had heard that Minho wanted mint chocolate ice cream and he knew he had been eating the last cup of the flavor, so, because he wanted to share the awesomeness of mint chocolate, he thought that sharing it with Minho would be a pretty good idea. Jisung’s mom explained that what he had said was true, he had already eaten more than half of the ice cream and he didn’t really mind not finishing it himself.

When Minho’s mom turned to look at him again she just nodded with a side smile and he happily sit down next to her and Jisung, eating the last bit of ice cream. He found his two favorite things that day: his best friend and the best ice cream flavor in the world.

 

☼

Minho had been a nervous wreck the whole month.

His dance showcase was that night and it was the first time in his life he would get a solo dance routine apart from the usual group performance he was always part of. Jisung knew he was ready, he had seen him dance so many times over their seven years of friendship and it was impossible to not notice how passionate and beautiful Minho was when he was on stage, doing what he loved the most.

But no matter how sure Jisung was of Minho’s abilities, the older boy couldn’t stop doubting.

Over the past month before his showcase, he had been practicing whenever he could. He wasn’t sleeping as much as he probably should have and he panicked whenever he thought he got a move wrong. He was a self-assured person, but during this time, his confidence was completely gone and that made Jisung worry. He was glad Minho would finally perform and the chaos would be over.

When Minho saw Jisung, along with their other friends arriving to the theatre where the showcase would be held, he started sweating. He needed his solo to be perfect, not just for him, but for Jisung.

Jisung who held a proud smile on his face while talking to the others, probably about Minho’s choreography and efforts. Jisung who had a small sunflower in his hand that was bright, just like him. Jisung who had dealt with Minho’s late texts about how he felt like he wasn’t good enough for this opportunity and Jisung who had reminded Minho every single time of everything that made him wonderful and worthy of this. Jisung deserved the best and Minho was trying to be exactly that for him.

“Hey, you look like you’re about to cry”, he felt Hyunjin’s hand touch his shoulder softly and he turned to look at him, giving one last glance to Jisung. “Are you okay?”

Minho chuckled. Even when Hyunjin was always being sarcastic and trying to annoy Minho, he was one of the nicest and most caring people he had ever met.

“I’m fine”, Minho nodded.

The younger boy looked at him for a few seconds, probably trying to figure out if he was being honest or not and then gave him an encouraging smile and started walking towards Felix, who was getting ready for the performance, but before he could get too far, he stared at Minho again.

“You know, he thinks you’re amazing no matter what. There’s nothing you could do that would ever change that.”

Minho knew he was right.

 

He was the last one to perform.

When Minho’s name was announced through the microphone, Jisung’s hands were shaking with excitement and when Minho’s silhouette could be seen on the stage, he grabbed Seungmin’s hand so tightly it almost hurt. He was sure that anyone could notice, even from afar, the adoration in his eyes when he saw his best friend, but he didn’t care.

In this moment nothing else mattered, except for Minho.

The way Minho moved with the music was absolutely mesmerizing. He looked so beautiful, so calm, so happy, and Jisung couldn’t get enough of it. It was so incredibly addictive to see his friend and the passion he held and expressed with every step and movement. Minho had his eyes closed, Jisung noticed, and that only made the whole thing more wonderful.

It happened so fast but so slow at the same time; when the song came to an end, Minho stood there, heavy breathing and opened his eyes and the moment he made eye contact with Jisung, the younger felt like his lungs weren’t working anymore.

Somehow, they both managed to run to each other and collided in a warm hug. Minho was sweaty, but Jisung couldn’t care less. The joy in his heart was what mattered the most.

When they separated they smiles were too bright and their eyes shone more than they ever had before. Jisung handed the sunflower to Minho.

“You were awesome”, Minho’s eyes were filled with tears.

“I couldn’t have done it without you”, he shrugged and took Jisung’s hand in his own.

 

When they got to Minho’s home with all of their friends, the first thing his mom did was give them all ice cream while the boys sat on the living room of the house and joked around, discussing what movie they should watch first for their celebration sleepover.

“I still don’t understand you guys’ obsession with mint chocolate”, the disgust in Changbin’s face was very clear when he saw the small tub of ice cream Minho and Jisung were sharing. “It tastes like toothpaste.”

“You just can’t appreciate the beauty in life, you tasteless dumbass”, Jisung said while shoving a spoonful of ice cream inside his mouth.

Felix snorted while he ate a bit of the neapolitan ice cream he and Hyunjin were sharing.

“We get that this is like, an emotional thing for you but—”, he started but Hyunjin fed him more of the ice cream. When Felix looked at him he just shook his head.

“Don’t even try, guys”, Seungmin chimed in. “The one time I questioned their weird taste, Jisung didn’t speak to me for two days.”

They laughed and dropped the topic when Woojin put the movie so everyone would shut up.

They spent hours watching movies and laughing at the characters until, slowly, each one of them started to fall asleep. At some point, Jisung was the only one awake.

He stood from his spot next to Minho on the floor and walked quietly to the kitchen where he drank a glass of water and looked inside the freezer for more ice cream. He was exhausted, but there was something in his head that couldn’t let him sleep.

He had always thought Minho was cute, of course, and Minho had been his favorite person ever since the day they met. Jisung loved him, that was clear, but something had changed the moment he saw Minho’s solo. He didn’t understand his feelings anymore.

He ate some of the ice cream and thought about the situation until he heard a sleepy voice behind him.

“Jisung?”

And there, in all of his glory, was his best friend with a messy bedhead that went everywhere and puffy eyes that he could barely open. Minho saw the ice cream in Jisung’s hands and smiled softly, grabbing a spoon and sitting next to him to eat.

They sat there for what felt like hours, the silence was safe and warm when they were next to each other and the taste of the familiar ice cream made them feel at ease despite the late hour. Minho knew there was something going on in Jisung’s mind, but he didn’t want to pressure him to talk, he knew his friend would always come to him when he felt ready to do it.

Instead, Minho decided to say what he had been thinking of since he saw Jisung in the audience.

“Thank you”, Jisung looked up immediately, clearly startled and confused. “If it weren’t for you being next to me and encouraging me, I never would’ve been brave enough to perform.”

Minho’s smile was the softest it had ever been. So honest, so real. Everything was suddenly too much for Jisung, he didn’t know what to do or say.

“You are the best friend I could’ve ever asked for”, Minho held his hand.

Definitely too much too handle. He couldn’t breathe. Minho had never been so stunning, so pretty.

“I love you a lot, Ji”, and Jisung finally understood.

“I love you, too.”

Jisung was thirteen years old when, in the middle of the night, with the comforting flavor of mint and chocolate in his mouth and a warm hand on his, he saw his best friend and realized how undeniably in love he was with Lee Minho.

 

☼

When Minho received a call from Jisung he didn’t think too much before answering. They were best friends; they talked all the time and there wasn’t anything weird about Jisung calling him. Yeah, maybe it wasn’t common for him to call at 6:30 am on a saturday, but who was Minho to complain when Jisung had annoyed him at worse hours than that.

The problem came when the first thing he heard when he picked up his phone was sobbing.

“Jisung?”, Minho felt himself starting to worry. Jisung didn’t say anything, he just let out shaky sighs. “Ji, are you at your house?”

Jisung finally tried to talk.

“I… no, I”, it wasn’t coherent and it just made Minho worry more.

“Hey, it’s okay, just try to take a deep breath and then talk, alright?”

He heard Jisung’s breath start to slow down and when he finally talked, his voice sounded sore and tired, almost too hard to understand.

“I’m at the…”, he breathed again. “The hospital, Min. My—”, but Jisung didn’t need more words to get Minho to understand.

“I’ll be there as soon as possible”, he breathed out before running out of his house.

 

When Minho saw Jisung, his heart broke in a way he never thought possible.

Jisung’s hair was over his eyes, barely long enough to cover his red rimmed eyes. His hands were shaking on his lap while he listened to his dad talk to the doctor about what had happened less than an hour ago. Minho ran towards him.

When Jisung saw Minho dropping the bag from the convenience close to the hospital to open his arms at him, he felt for just a second that things would be okay, no matter how impossible it seemed.

Minho felt his best friend melt in his arms and he held him as tightly as he could.

Jisung’s dad nodded when Minho looked at him, silently asking for permission to take Jisung with him far from the waiting room at the hospital, wanting nothing else except to allow him to breathe.

 

They sat at the back of Jisung’s dad car and Minho handed Jisung a spoon and the tub of slightly melted mint chocolate ice cream he had gotten before getting to the hospital and Jisung accepted it quietly with tears still streaming down his face. The morning sun was hitting his face and even with his eyes puffy from crying and messy hair from being the whole night at the hospital without caring about the way he looked, Minho couldn’t stop appreciating, not for the first time, how beautiful his best friend was.

“She is gone”, Jisung breathed, like he was realizing what happened just now.

“Yeah”, Minho didn’t know what to say to comfort him.

Jisung held his hand and Minho felt a shiver run down his spine.

“I never told her I’m gay.”

“Oh”, Minho just sighed, a little surprised, but he didn’t let go of Jisung’s hand.

Jisung stared at their hands, the way their fingers were intertwined made him feel safe.

“Do you think she would’ve been disappointed?”, Jisung’s whisper was shaky and Minho knew he was scared that whatever he answered was going to be negative.

“I don’t think something like that matters when you love someone, Ji”, he shook his head and Jisung lifted up his head to look at him in the eyes.

“Do you love me?”

That was probably already very clear. They had said it to each other before.

Still, Minho thought about how Jisung had always been there for him, he thought about how he had run at 6:30 am just to be there to support Jisung and how he knew he was going to be next to him for as long as he needed to grieve, he thought about how all of his future plans included Jisung. He was only sixteen, and maybe he was too young to know anything, but he was sure he had never loved anyone as much as he loved his best friend.

“I do, Ji”, he nodded. “And I’ll always be here. No matter what.”

 

☼

“You know about that thing Chan and I had going on?”, of course Jisung knew.

The moment Minho told him about Chan asking him on a date and how he simply agreed without much thought haunted him ever since it happened.

He just shrugged and shoved the spoon that held his favorite ice cream flavor in his mouth.

There was not much he could’ve done about Minho and Chan anyways. Their chemistry was undeniable and they had been blatantly flirting for months before they decided to start going out and see how a relationship between them could work out. It was short-lived, to say the least, not more than maybe three months, but Jisung was completely heartbroken from the moment it started until Minho told him they had decided they were better off as friends.

A few months later, Chan and Woojin started dating and that was the end of it. Minho seemed too unaffected by it and they were still great friends. It was almost as it had never happened.

“That was almost two years ago, what about it?”, he didn’t mean to sound so bitter, really, but it had really hurt him at the time. He was over it, though, he knew that Minho was basically unattainable for him.

Minho eyed Jisung curiously at the tone and decided to just ignore it, turning to stare at pink clouds that indicated the sunset outside of Jisung’s room. He took the spoon from Jisung and ate some ice cream while he relaxed and slid his arm around Jisung’s waist, laying his head on his best friend’s chest.

“Did I ever tell you why we broke up?”, he kept going with the topic. Jisung never wanted Minho to shut up more than he did at that moment.

“Something about you two not being compatible as a couple?”, Jisung guessed. At least it was something along those lines that the two had claimed.

Minho looked at Jisung’s eyes, but the younger boy wasn’t looking back at him, he was staring at the ceiling instead, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, and his eyebrows were curved in a slight frown. Minho reached out to ease the frown from Jisung’s face. Jisung almost smiled.

“Hyunjin was the one who told me to break up with Chan”, well, that was new information.

“Why would Hyunjin do that?”, Jisung was almost too afraid of the answer. Felix and Changbin were the only people he had told about his hopeless crush on Minho, but what if…?

“You know how he thinks he’s a relationship expert ever since he and Felix started dating?”, Jisung nodded and straightened up, making Minho have to move from the comfortable place on Jisung’s chest. “Well, he also claims he can see right through me and he decided that I didn’t like Chan that way.”

Jisung’s frown came back to his face. Minho never listened to Hyunjin, even when he knew the younger was right, why would he listen about this?

Almost like he could read his mind, Minho answered to his question.

“To be honest, I mostly decided to take Hyunjin’s advice because we’ve all known Chan has been in love with Woojin for the longest time”, well, that was not a lie. “And also because Hyunjin was right about me not liking Chan. I actually liked someone else. I still do.”

And Jisung felt himself getting ready to have his heart broken again. It was okay, he could handle it. It didn’t stop hurting, but he loved Minho no matter what, he was his best friend and he wasn’t going to ruin that just because he couldn’t get over his dumb middle school crush.

“Ji, I’m only telling you this because, in a few months, when you graduate from high school, we will live together like we always planned”, he made a pause and fidgeted with the spoon for a bit until he took another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, like he was trying to buy himself some time.

Jisung had never seen him that nervous.

“Hey, Min, whatever it is, you can tell me”, Jisung intertwined his fingers with Minho’s.

“I’m in love with you.”

Oh.

“What?”

Jisung’s brain felt like it had shut down completely. He didn’t understand.

“Minho, what do you—?”

Minho groaned and ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly. He let go of Jisung’s hand and let the spoon fall into the ice cream tub.

“God damn it, Ji”, he laughed nervously. “I like you. A lot.”, Jisung saw how Minho frowned, looking like he was trying to find the right words. “I like your eyes and the way they shine when you listen to a new song for the first time. I like the way you hold my hand and I immediately feel safe. I like your heart shaped smile; it is actually the most adorable thing ever. I like how beautiful you look when we’re outside and the sun hits your face and you’re still brighter than it. I like how whenever I eat mint chocolate I think of you and nothing else. You are my favorite person in the universe and I…”, he sighed. “And Hyunjin was right because I didn’t like Chan. This entire time I’ve just been so desperately in love with you. I love you so much it hurts and—”

Minho choked with his own words and Jisung wanted to say something, help him feel better, let him know that he was in love with him, too, but he was speechless.

“Ji, I wanted to let you know this because I can’t bear the thought of sharing an apartment with you when you don’t know my real feelings and I’m sorry if this changes everything but—”, word’s suddenly came to Jisung’s mouth.

_Oh._

“I’m in love with you, too, Min.”

Because he was. He had been for the longest time and he never thought he had a chance, but apparently he was just too blind to see beyond his own feelings and Minho felt the same way. And he didn’t want to listen to more of Minho ranting about how he loved him without Jisung saying it back, so, he asked what he had wanted to for what felt like an eternity.

“Can I kiss you?”, Minho just blinked a few times, like he couldn’t believe it, and then nodded slowly.

Kissing Minho felt familiar. He tasted like Jisung’s favorite ice cream and his hands went to the younger’s waist while Jisung held Minho’s cheeks. And he was smiling —they both were—, and then the smile turned into soft giggles that couldn’t be stopped and they separated a few times, but still found their way back to each other.

It was soft and loving and real. They said what they needed to say by just holding each other because they understood each other and when they finally decided they needed to breathe, they just looked at each other and smiled so brightly.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?”, Jisung’s thumb found his way around Minho’s hand and they just felt at ease.

“Because, ever since we met, you’ve been the kindest and most beautiful person”, Jisung laughed out loud at that. Hadn’t Minho looked at himself in the mirror? “Hey, I mean it! You gave your ice cream to some bratty kid just because you thought that he deserved to taste how awesome it was. Who does that?”

Minho laughed softly and Jisung wondered how he had never noticed that his best friend looked at him the same way he did.

“It did get me the most amazing and stunning guy ever to kiss me just a minute ago”, and for the first time he saw Minho being the one blushing instead of him.

“So, you wouldn’t mind if that awesome guy kissed you again and maybe took you out on a date, right?”, Minho shot Jisung the prettiest smile he had ever seen.

“I guess I wouldn’t”, he shrugged.

And Minho gave him a mint chocolate flavored kiss again and they had never felt more comfortable than at that moment, with just each other and their favorite ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that!  
> if you have any questions or anything to say, i'd appreciate the comments.  
> you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sunshineIino) and maybe talk to me if you want and be my friend :D  
> feel free to ask me anything on my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/minsooe)


End file.
